L'anniversaire
by NiponNatsu
Summary: Un Oneshot de délire pur et simple se déroulant entre Final Fantasy 7 et Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. ;P


**Disclaimer: **_Tous les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de leur créateur ( J'veux Sephiroth )_

**En gros, j'espère que vous aimerez cette fic autant que j'ai aimez l'écrire. P**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews!**

--

Tous: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREEEE, joyeux anniversaireeeeee, joyeux anniverssaiirrree TTTTTIIFFAAA, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREEEE!

Tifa: Gné? T.T Mais c'est pas ma fête aujourd'hui!

Yuffie: O.o Mais on t'a préparé un gâteau!

Barret: Un gâteau?? Où ça, où ça?!

Cid: #& de &# de table

Barret ( murmurant à Yuffie): T'as compris quelque chose toi?

Yuffie ( murmurant à Barret): Non, j'ai rien compris, et t'as compris quelque chose toi?

Barret ( murmurant à Yuffie): Non, j'ai rien compris, et t'as compris quelque chose toi?

Yuffie ( murmurant à Barret): Non, j'ai rien compris, et t'as compris quelque chose toi?

Barret ( murmurant à Yuffie): Non, j'a... SPLLAFFFF

Tifa: Vous avez terminé vous deux?!

Barret: Ai'euh T.T

Cloud: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREEEEE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE TIFA!!

Red XIII: Toujours en retard celui-là --"

Cait Sith: Quand on dit qu'il est resté figé à la mort de Aeris...

Cloud: BOUHOUUUUU!

_ se met en boule sur le sol et commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière_

Cloud: Ils sont là, ils arriv'euh!! OO TOUT LE MONDE À TERRE!! ILS NOUS BOMBARDENT!! titoutou,titititit commence à chanter la chanson de Mario Bros

Barret: Bon, ça y est, ça recommence --" Nanaki, on t'avait pourtant prévenu de ne PAS dire son nom en sa présence.

_ Sephiroth entre avec un sac de chips_

Sephiroth: J'ramène la bouffe!

_ regarde Cloud recroquevillé par terre_

Sephiroth: C'est une nouvelle sorte de danse?

Yuffie: Nan, il recommence à se tromper de jeux vidéo. Dans quelques minutes, il va se mettre à marcher de côté.

Sephiroth: De côté?

Yuffie: Ouais, version 2D. Si on a de la chance, il va enfiler une salopette rouge et sauter par la fenêtre en hurlant: HERE WE GO!!

Sephiroth: Woa, ça serait pas une nouvelle forme de domination du monde des jeux vidéo?

Tifa: Euh...nan.

Vincent: T'étais pas mort toi?

Sephiroth: J'ai la tronche de quelqu'un qui est mort moi peut-être?

Vincent: Bah, t'as le teint plutôt pâle...

Barret ( murmurant à Vincent): J'crois que t'as oublié un détail

Vincent: Quoi?

Barret: T'es encore plus pâle que lui, l'vampire!

Vincent ( se mettant à hurler comme un enfant de 5 ans): Z'est même pas vrai! Nan'aannnn! T'es pas gentil!

_s'enferme dans sa chambre_

Tifa: Minute... C'est pas la chambre de Marlène et Denzel ça?? OO

Barret: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH

_court dans la chambre donner une fessée à Vincent_

Sephiroth: J'suis sûr qu'il aime T.T

Tifa: Pour une fois, j'te crois T.T

Sephiroth: Tuez-moi T.T

Tifa: Si ça se trouve, j'me tire avant toi T.T

Sephiroth: On s'embrasse?

Tifa ( haussant les épaules): Mouais.

_saute sur Sephiroth_

Aeris: Vous n'auriez pas vu ma brosse à dents?

_tout le monde fige et regarde Aeris bouche-bée_

Tifa: T'étais pas morte toi, le p'tit chaperon rose?

Aeris: Ouais, mais j'trouve plus ma brosse à dents et avant que ce sadique( pointe Sephiroth) me transperce, j'avais mangé des épinards. T'aurais quand même pu attendre que je me brosse les dents!

Sephiroth: J'pouvais pas deviner! Et puis, c'était à toi de choisir un repas convenable avant de mourir! Résultat, t'es obligée de revenir nous tomber sur le système pour une brosse à dents.

Yuffie: D'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est si important que tu te brosses les dents avant de retourner de l'autre côté?

Aeris: Bah Zack a dit qu'il n'acceptait pas les haleines d'épinard.

Cloud: Zack?! T'es rendue avec mon meilleur ami en plus?!

SSSPLLAFF

Tifa: Aeris, c'est MON plaisir à moi!

Aeris: Désoler, j'ai pas pu me retenir.

Cait Sith (pense): Celle-là, quand il s'agit de se battre à nos côtés, pas moyen qu'elle frappe fort. Par contre, s'il s'agit d'assomer le héros, elle est imbattable.

Aeris: Bon, aller, y'a personne qui peut me passer quelque chose pour que j'y retourne?

_Tout le groupe fouille dans ses poches.(Incluant Barret et Vincent qui sont de retour, Vincent les fesses légèrement amochées)_

Barret ( observant Yuffie): Yuffie, c'est quoi toutes ces petites balles qui tombent de tes poches? O.o

Yuffie: Ah, ça, euh... r-rien... '

Barret: Ça te sert plus à rien de nous piquer nos matérias, t'es dans notre groupe-là!

Yuffie: Les mauvais habitudes sont dures à perdre...

_ Jette les matérias par terre_

Yuffie: Bon bah, la p'tite fleuriste au sourire niais, j'suis plus capable de te voir en peinture donc, voilà, j'ai de la soie dentaire pour toi.

_Tend la soie dentaire_

Aeris: Bon bah j'y vais, Bye!

Cloud ( qui vient de reprendre conscience): NONNNN!!AERIS!

_Traverse dans l'autre monde avec Aeris_

Red XIII: Dis, Vincent, pourquoi tu avais tous ces foulards colorés dans tes poches?

Barret: J'ai toujours su qu'il aurait fait un bon clown.

Vincent: Il faut bien gagner sa vie. --'

Tifa: C'est le comble, j'me jette en bas de la fenêtre.

Sephiroth: Moi d'abord.

Tifa: Tout compte fait, j'serais oprise avec l'autre pimbêche et son canari.

Sephiroth: Vu comme ça...

_La porte de l'autre monde se réouvre et Cloud en sort avec un paquet cadeau_

Tifa: Cloud!

Cloud: Tifa!

Tifa: Cloud!

Cloud: Tifa!

Yuffie: YUFFIE!

Tifa et Cloud: On t'a rien demander toi!

Tifa: J'croyais que...que t'étais partit avec Aeris...

Cloud: Les cheveux en chocobo sont interdits là-bas...

Tifa: ...

Cloud: Mais je t'ai rapporté un cadeau pour ton anniversaire!

Tous sauf Cloud (pense): Il a toujours pas compris que c'est pas sa fête --'

Tifa: Ah, euh, merci...

_ prend le paquet cadeau et l'ouvre_

Cloud: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!

Tifa: What the- ? o.O

Cloud: Alors, t'aimes?

Tifa: ...

Cid: &# qu'est-ce que c'est?

Yuffie: Aller, montre!

Tifa: Cloud... pourquoi une ROBE ROSE? T.T

Cloud: J'ai pensé que ça t'irait bien.

Tifa: Pitié, dis-moi que tu l'as pas piqué à l'autre morte...!

Cloud: ...'

Tifa: Cloud?!

Cloud: Ok, alors je ne l'ai pas piqué à l'autre morte.

Tifa: La vérité maintenant?

Cloud: Je l'ai piqué à l'autre morte.

_SPPLLAAFFF_

Tifa: Aeris, t'as terminé de me gâcher mon plaisir?!

Aeris: C'est ma vengeance pour m'avoir volé ma robe

Cloud: Ai'euh T.T

_Aeris s'habille et repart_

Yuffie: Euh... les mecs, pourquoi vous avez tous la bouche ouverte? C'est quand même pas comme si Tifa c'était promené comme ça.

Barret: ... C'est un fait.

Cid: Bon, aller, on le mange ce &# de gâteau?

Sephiroth ( sortant sa masamune): Je m'occupe de le couper P

_ Tout le monde s'empiffre du gâteau_

Tifa: Au fait, Yuffie, il est à quoi ce gâteau?

Yuffie: Bah, il y avait un GROS poulet dehors. Je l'ai un peu utilisé

Cloud: Elle a tué mon Chocobo doré OO ÇA M'A PRIS DES JOURS AVANT DE L'AVOIR

_ Tente d'assassiner Yuffie avec son épée_

**Fin**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.**


End file.
